Fiber optic systems require connections between optical fibers. The optical fibers are generally disposed in a longitudinal bore of a ferrule. Ferrules are generally held by an outer housing. A ferrule may be a ceramic, metal, or glass tube with a longitudinal bore in which the optical fiber is disposed. The ferrule and its outer housing comprise a fiber optic connector for connecting optical fibers. To ensure accurate mating between optical fibers, it is an accepted practice to polish the end of the optical fibers to be connected so as to have planar or slightly convex surfaces on the optical fiber ends.
A polishing fixture of some type is commonly used to accomplish polishing optical fiber ends. Examples of prior art polishing fixtures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,590, issued May 3, 1988, 4,648,688, issued Mar. 10, 1987, 4,614,402, issued Sep. 30, 1986, and 4,978,193, issued Dec. 18, 1990.
One example of a prior art polishing fixture is a device with one side being a flat planar surface made out of a material resistent to abrasion and the other side having protrusions surrounding a fixture bore for engaging the ferrule and its outer housing. When inserted in the fiber optic polishing fixture, the ferrule has an exposed optical fiber end which extends through the fixture bore beyond the flat planar surface of the polishing fixture. The flat planar surface with the protruding optical fiber end is then placed into contact with an abrasive material. The optical fiber end is then polished by moving the fixture and captured ferrule along the abrasive surface until the optical fiber end is substantially flat and within the same plane as the flat planar surface of the polishing fixture. The waste generated by the polishing action collects within grooves formed in the flat planar surface of the polishing fixture. While the prior art is a generally acceptable method of polishing optical fibers, due to the method of polishing, the entire polishing fixture must be made of material resistant to abrasion. Such material is difficult to machine and is generally quite expensive.
What is needed is a polishing fixture for polishing optical fibers that is relatively easy to manufacture and inexpensive. Furthermore, the polishing fixture must also produce polished optical fibers that result in gap-free interfaces between optical fiber connections.